Severus
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: Una serie de viñetas sobre mi querido y oscuro Profesor de Pociones. Aviso, contiene spoilers del 6º libro y quién sabe donde acabaran...
1. Rabia

Esta fic va a ser una serie de pequeñas viñetas todas relacionadas con mi querido Severus Snape. No están en orden cronológico (a menos que un día me de la pica de ponerlas en orden cuando la acabe)

He de decir que esta idea se me ocurrió después de leer Saña, de Joanne Distte, porque reconozco que antes pensaba que en tan poco espacio no podía salir nada interesante. Gracias Joanne por sacarme de mi error.

Que decir, mientras más reviews antes sacaré la siguiente,XD, aunque sean para decirme lo mal que escribo. Tener piedad, es mi primera viñeta.

**Rabia**

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, furioso. Aún podía ver en su mente los recuerdos de ese… ese _niñato_ manoseando su libro. ¡Su libro! Y encima había tenido el descaro de esconderlo por ahí, seguro que en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde sería imposible encontrarlo fácilmente.

Con un grito estrangulado barrió todo lo que tenía en la mesa. El ruido de los frascos rompiéndose contra el suelo lo tranquilizó un poco. Apoyó las manos en la mesa, respirando fuerte. Cerró los ojos.

Las imágenes se agolparon tras los párpados. Imágenes de Potter con el libro entre sus manos, pero también de recuerdos de pálido muchacho de cabello oscuro escribiendo absorto en el viejo libro de su madre, muerta hacía tanto tiempo…

Las primeras lágrimas cayeron en silencio en la vieja madera, mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo que ese viejo recuerdo aún le doliera tanto. Tendría que haber tirado ese libro hacía siglos. Su madre…

Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad. Eso era el pasado. Ahora tenía una misión que proteger, alguien que lo necesitaba.

Eso era lo importante.

Ya se lo haría pagar más adelante.


	2. Ilusiones

Ya estoy aquí, cumpliendo más o menos mi horario de actualizaciones (me he retrasado un día, pero como la última vez me adelante uno, estamos en paz, jajaja.) Bueno, sólo decir lo de siempre, los reviews animan a escribir más seguido. XD. No es que sea un chantaje, es que es un chantaje.

Gracias a Litel Gandalf, Joanne Distte, Sara Morgan Black, Carly Mckinnon y Amo mucho a Severus (Yo también, ¡Es mío!) por sus mensajes, contestaré por el método nuevo mañana, XD.

Bss

PD: Joanne, he cambiado la última frase, ¿mejor?

**Ilusiones**

A pesar de lo inadecuada que era siempre la había mirado de lejos, admirando su melena rojiza y su andar airoso. Quizá lo que más le había gustado era que nunca había cedido a los encantos de Potter, a pesar de ser la única por la que el merodeador demostró algo más de interés. Eso la hizo especial a sus ojos, el ser capaz de pensar con la cabeza y no con las hormonas, como tantos otros de sus compañeros de clase.

No es que la quisiera. No. No la conocía como para hacerlo. Simplemente le gustaba mirarla de vez en cuando de lejos, fantasear cómo sería conocerla. Tener por fin alguien con quien compartir su afición por las Pociones. A veces había tenido el impulso de comentarle algunos de los trucos que había descubierto y que laboriosamente copiaba en su libro.

Pero nunca lo había hecho. Temía que lo decepcionara. Que fuera como los demás, incapaz de ver más allá de su pelo grasiento y su lengua afilada. Que no fuera capaz de apreciar la persona inteligente que había detrás. Tenía defectos, como todos, pero no era como los demás lo pintaban. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de ver eso.

Quizá por eso no le dolió tanto cuando la vio de la mano con Potter, riendo sus bromas, mirándolo con ojos embelesados como tantas otras antes de ella.

No, lo único que no sabía explicarse era porque había sido incapaz de dejar que muriera sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

Quizás porque en el fondo… sabía que no le habría decepcionado.

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	3. Hijo

Aquí estoy con una nueva viñeta, que decir, es una de mis preferidas… Son mis dos personajes queridos (los que me conozcan ya sabrán cuales, los que no, solo tienen que leerla.) Snif. Me encanta. Siempre me ha parecido un poco triste. Bueno, no digo más sobre la historia.

He tenido un pequeño problema con los reviews (dije sobre la historia, no que fuera a dejar de hablar) al parecer no dejaban ponerlos. Creo que ya lo he solucionado, pero de todas formas, por favor, dejadme uno para que lo compruebe. XD

**Hijo**

Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza formar una familia. Había estado muy ocupado siendo mortifago y después siendo espía. Cuando la primera guerra acabó, el hecho de tener que empezar de cero le quitó mucho tiempo. Y cuando por fin las cosas se tranquilizaron, simplemente no se lo planteó. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la soledad y a sus hábitos para pensar en meter a alguien en su vida.

Aunque a veces se sentía solo, como cuando veía a los demás profesores recibir cartas de sus seres queridos durante el desayuno o abrir regalos en Navidad, ese sentimiento de soledad nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo salir de las mazmorras.

Por eso, cuando apareció en su vida no supo verlo a tiempo y solo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él cuando existió la posibilidad de perderlo. Perder esas tardes donde le enseñaba la delicadeza del arte de las pociones o esas charlas en la Sala Común, cuando todos estaban ya dormidos, le resultó insoportable. Por eso accedió a los ruegos de su madre, encadenando su vida a una promesa.

Porque no quería que cometiera sus mismos errores. Porque quería protegerlo bajo su ala.

Porque fue lo más cercano a un amigo, a un hijo, que tuvo en sus años de soledad.

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	4. Rencor

Ya sé que tengo que actualizar mis otras historias y no tanto ésta, pero acabo de regresar de la playa, donde he estado durante tres maravillosos días de Sol, mar y no hacer nada.

Además cumplo años mañana (22, que vieja), así que dadme un respiro.

Espero que os guste.

**Rencor**

Creía que lo tenía superado hasta que vio a su hijo delante suya, con la misma arrogancia que él, aunque más delgado y con los ojos de su madre. Fue un golpe, un duro golpe que lo catapultó sin previo aviso al pasado, a una época donde salir de su Sala Común era sinónimo de tener que mirar por encima del hombro, de aguzar el oído en las esquinas. De burlas y trampas. De Snivellus.

Lo peor de todo es que tenía que protegerlo. No porque Dumbledore se lo dijera, sino porque su propio sentido de la moralidad se lo exigía. Aún así no pudo evitar que el rencor que sentía se filtrase en su voz y en sus actos. Había dolido mucho y durante mucho tiempo para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Cuando Lupin y Black volvieron, sintió que regresaba a una etapa de su vida que quería olvidar, que odiaba más que su época como mortifago, porque no podía controlarla. Porque a pesar de todo siempre había sido el malo. Porque daba igual si Black arremetía con los mismo prejuicios que decía rechazar. Él era el malo, el culpable. El mortifago. Del que todos se reían. Del que se apartaban.

Y eso dolía.


	5. Patronus

Se que he tardado mucho, solo decir que odio profundamente mi conexión a Internet.

Gracias a todos los reviews, no me enrollo más no se vaya a fastidiar otra vez antes de conseguir subirlo.

**Patronus**

Increíblemente, nunca había tenido problemas para conjurar un Patronus. Él, que era un solitario y un amargado, incluso en su época escolar, había sido de los primeros en conseguirlo y aunque había cambiado de forma un par de veces a lo largo de su vida, la figura plateada siempre lo había acompañado.

Le resultaba irónico que tanto los mortífagos como sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix, se sorprendieran de que guardara recuerdos lo suficientemente felices como para conjurarlo.

Pero él solo tenía que sumergirse en soleadas tardes a la sombra de un árbol, con un libro nuevo de Pociones o Artes Oscuras en su regazo, observando a una prefecta pelirroja chapoteando en la orilla del lago con sus amigas para que la luz plateada saliera con fuerza de su varita.

O tranquilas tardes en su Sala Común, escuchando los problemas de sus reservados niños, sabiendo que era el único en quien confiaban lo suficiente para abrirse totalmente. El único al que respetaban lo bastante para hacerle caso cuando los aconsejaba.

Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de máscaras blancas y perros negros, había sido feliz.


	6. Hogar

TERMINE!Lo exámenes, por supuesto. A esta historia, o serie de mini historias, aún le queda algunos capítulos. Sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar (2 meses en realidad) pero es que los exámenes me han absorbido más tiempo del que pensaba y además cuando llegaba a casa estaba tan cansada… espero ahora que he terminado ir poniéndome al día con los fics, terminar algunas y empezar otras.

Este capítulo no me convence mucho pero me apetecía algo triste antes de los que tenía pensado…

Gracias a

**Alma del Alma, toxics secrets **(hey, algunos los digo, ya se verán más, más adelante), **Joanne** **Distte **(me encantan tus nuevas historias, y claro que te dejo que utilices la idea para Bella) y **Sara Morgan Black.**

**Hogar**

Era extraño que durante la mayor parte del año huyera del ruido, encerrándose en sus mazmorras, lejos de los gritos y las risas de los revoltosos alumnos. Extraño que en su clase castigara con severidad cualquier murmullo que se atreviera a romper el sagrado silencio y que atesorara con cuidado los extraños momentos en los que su tranquilidad era ininterrumpida.

Extraño porque, cuando el curso acababa y él podía por fin refugiarse en la soledad de Spinner End, en su silencio, echaba de menos esos gritos y esas risas. Esas carreras en mitad de los pasillos, que se interrumpían súbitamente cuando lo veían, o tener que levantarse en mitad de la noche para resolver algún problema demasiado vergonzoso para ser consultado a la luz del día.

Quizá porque en Hogwarts había encontrado un lugar donde lo necesitaban, donde su desaparición contaba para algunos, donde cada día tenía una sorpresa y una nueva oportunidad, quizá por eso era tan importante para él volver cada año.

Quizá por eso cuando sintió las verjas cerrarse detrás de él, dejando atrás caos y destrucción y las inofensivas maldiciones de un niño, sintió que perdía una parte de él.


	7. Pasión

Vacaciones! K alegría mas grande. Acabo de llegar y la semana k viene me voy a la playita con lo amigos así que intentaré terminar algún capitulo (porque tengo bastantes empezados pero ninguno terminado) para subirlo antes de irme. Sin más, os dejo con esto, k evidentemente no podía faltar.

**Pasión **

Incluso ahora, cuando tanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera guerra contra Voldemort, a punto de comenzar la segunda, podía ver la pregunta en los ojos de algunas de las personas que lo conocían. ¿Por qué te uniste a sus filas¿Por qué un hombre prefiere la violencia y la Sangre a la paz y la concordia? Otros, en cambio, creían saber la respuesta: Odio, años de aprendizaje, de lavado de cerebro. Cobardía.

Pero lo cierto es que él jamás se había sentido tan vivo como en aquellos años. El nerviosismo de la espera, la emoción de la caza. La sangre nunca le corría tan rápido como cuando se enfrentaba a los aurores, cuando luchaba por su vida en medio del caos que el mismo había desatado. El corazón se le desbocaba, la piel se le erizaba de mil emociones diferentes. Era casi mejor que un orgasmo.

Casi, porque sin duda lo mejor era cuando él y Bellatrix conseguían despistar a Moody y a Rodolphus y entonces toda esa energía, toda esa excitación malsana se canalizaba en dientes y piel, en oscuras túnicas desechadas a un lado para dar espacio suficiente a caricias y movimientos pausados.

Jamás se había sentido tan excitado. Tan vivo.

Eso era lo que más miedo le daba de volver.

Su vida.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Gracias a Sara Morgan Black, a Mace, a Toxics secrets, a Demona 0, a NemesisSlave y a Sandra Snape. Perdonad por la tardanza, espero tener noticas vuestras pronto y k este capitulo os guste tanto como los otros.


	8. La primera vez

Que decir, el verano me tiene loca. Son la 1.15 y debería estar haciendo otras cosas, XD. No sé como me habrá quedado la verdad, porque empecé con una idea y acabe con otra. A mi me gusta, XD

Solo dar las gracias a **Dead** **Lady **(espero que esta no te decepcione), **Joanne** **Distte** (me encanta Hielo, de verdad. También estoy deseando que llegue el séptimo, libro y nueva película a la vez, ummm), **Sara Morgan Black** (quizá empiece otra serie de viñetas, porque es para lo único que tengo tiempo, jejeje) **toxic. Secrets** (espero que este tb te deje muda, xd) y **Sandra Snape** (creo que él más teme por volver a caer, quién teme por su vida soy yo, jajaja)

**La primera vez**

Severus sabía que por mucho tiempo que pasara siempre podría recordar la primera vez. En Hogwarts, todos los chicos debían pasar por ese vergonzante momento como si un acto de paso fuera, símbolo de la entrada a una vida más adulta, al menos en algunos sentidos. Aunque no hubiera una edad determinada, la presión aumentada cada año, siendo inexistente en el primero y casi una lacra en el último.

Él se había intentado mantener al margen durante mucho tiempo, incapaz de relacionarse lo suficiente para llegar a ello. Llegó un momento en que incluso a él le sorprendió su aparente falta de interés por el sexo opuesto. Empezó a preocuparse seriamente a los dieciséis años, cuando su castidad empezó a ser cuestionada por _ciertas_ personas. Quizá por ello empezó a frecuentar la compañía de Lestrange y los demás un poco más de lo habitual, intentando encontrar otra forma de demostrar su hombría.

Y tal fue su renovada afición por las Artes Oscuras que una noche de verano, la última antes de entrar en su séptimo curso, lo invitaron a participar en una correría nocturna. La caza de aquellos muggles le excitó como nunca había podido la fugaz visión de blusas escotadas y faldas alzadas, le subió la presión y le dificultó la respiración. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el desesperado gateo del hombre por el suelo del callejón, cuando tropezó por su prisa por huir. Su llanto, sus ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Estaba encogido en un rincón cuando finalmente lo mató con un simple _Avada_.

Fue tan… erótico.

Esa misma noche, después de entrar por primera vez en el pub mágico de moda incapaz de dormir con tanta adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, poseyó contra una pared a una de sus compañeras de Casa, incapaz de esperar a llegar a un sitio más cómodo.

Esa fue su primera vez. Pero no la última.

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	9. En las Sombras

Todo esto es culpa de Joanne Distte, por recordarme viejos fandoms! Y aunque TENEMOS que hacer un memorial festival, por si las moscas, he dejado salir a mi musa y me ha salido esto, que subo sin betear ni nada antes de que me arrepienta. Va por ti.

**En las Sombras**

La mira con disimulo en el Gran Comedor. Ve como el pelo le centellea rojo y dorado a la luz de las velas encantadas, brillando con los colores de su casa. Para evitar ser descubierto, alterna vistazos con bocados a su plato y sorbos de zumo de calabaza. No es tanto para evitar ser descubierto por ella cómo por sus compañeros de casa. Aunque desde su pelea con la pelirroja hace ya casi un año le abrieron las puertas a las reuniones y secretos, hay algunos que aún desconfían de él, aunque quizá más por costumbre que por otra razón.

Uno, _una_, de sus desconfiados amigos está sentada justo delante de suya. Con su pelo negro y sus ojos fríos es todo lo contrario que Lily, aunque como ella es difícil pasarla por alto. Cuando siente su mirada sobre él no comete el error de mirar hacia otro lado sino que le sostiene la mirada desafiante. No es algo inusual, es una vieja historia que siempre acaba con una sonrisa sardónica y un leve encogimiento de hombros. Pero esta vez no.

- ¿Estás mirando a la sangresucia Severus?

-¿A cuál de ellas, Bella?

Se ríe sin apartar la mirada, poniéndolo nervioso. Nunca lo había conseguido, ni con las amenazas más o menos manifiestas. Así que intenta disimular, no parece conseguirlo muy bien.

Se levanta y le hace un gesto para que la siga. Mira por última vez a su vieja amiga, brillando en su propia luz y luego a Bella, una sombra que se aleja.

Se levanta. La sigue.


End file.
